The Three Lost Heroes
This story is owned by: Flint02 Characters: *Taylor Johnson *Irene Dakota *R. Q. (name unknown) Plot Taylor The Gods have summoned you. Face your destiny. ''Taylor woke-up in a cold sweat. ''Blasted dream, he thought. He'd been plagued by the dream for over a month now. And every onc in a while he would get the feeling he wasn't supposed to have the dream. Taylor got dressed for another boring day at Dwight C. Harold Military School. But school wasn' the right word. Everywhere he looked, he would see a teacher with a whip, ordering students to do nearly impossible things, like Climb that latter with your right hand only ''or ''Climb to the roof with no rope. This was supposed to "help" them grow to be successful people, but Taylor only felt agony. For ten years he'd been kicked-out of school after school, and each time his father would put him in a harsher school then before. And almost always, he'd managed to get himself kicked-out. Here, Taylor was pretty much beat. His trouble-like personality had otten him harsher treatment, and Taylor's back already ached from weeks of carrying flower sacks around. He hoped someone would come and free him from his misery. His wish came true at lunch. Irene Now from all angles, Irene was the most responsible kid in the world. She always did what she was told to do, she always listened, and she always helped those in need. She had been given A+ grades ever since 1st Grade, and even managed to get a free scholar-ship to a privet military school. Her dream come true. Not. The school was more repulsive than "clean" and more ugly then "spectacular". Irene knew she had just gotten ripped-off. She tried to leave, but instead was forced to do 105 sit-ups each day. Where was the "education" around here? Irene's belongings were thrown into the garbage along with everyone else's, and she was left in the girl's bunker room where she was teased for being a "loser", "dork", "geek", and so on. She was left lonelier than all her years of school put together. No one bothered to even glance at her. Until Taylor came along. They both had the same thoughts and interests. They both hated the fact that the school ripped them off. They both felt lonlier and hoped for a chance to finally escape. They started to become more than just friends over the school year. Until it happened. R. Q. R. Q. personally did not approve of being appointed Taylor and Irene's protector by Chiron. To him they seemed worthless and did not deserve any protection. Yet he was stuck with the job he so angrly hated. "'It'll be alright, you'll see' Chiron said. 'They'll be worthy' he says. Curse that blasted old coot. He's too old for this kind of stuff. If I were head of half-blood activities, I'd definetly -" He did not finish. He was pushed to the groud by a "teahcer" and ordered back into the line. He squeezed behind Irene, who was behind Taylor. Irene looked at him strangely, and he scowled at her. Personally, he would like to see them boiled in a tub of lava. He woulld not care. But that blasted old yap Chiron would not reappoint him a different job. He was stuck there until he saw to it that they were brought safely to camp. He felt that he just ended-up on bad-luck shore. The satyr was forced to protect Taylor and Irene from danger. He wished for a chance to desert his post and leave them for dead. He got his wish at lunch. Summary/Author's Note Summary Two demigods - and a satyr - are left at a "school" for "promotional education". They are fed-up with life at military school and hope for a day when all they're troubles are over with. They get their wish - but with every up-side, there's a down-side. Continued in part 2. Author's Note I personally was inspired to write this by the book The Lost Hero. If you feel that I have used the same plot lines and that I ripped-off the book, please accept my appologies, as I did not wish to copy from the book. With all due respects: Flint02 06:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction